


I'm in trouble, I'm an addict.

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction - Band
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, M/M, Submissive Louis, Top Harry, dominate harry, whuddup tho idgaf about all these hating hoes complaining about bottom louis im still posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely short, dirty Larry drabble!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in trouble, I'm an addict.

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends it is i the young virginal one who has no idea has sex rlly works but still continues to make a fool of herself hhaha
> 
>  
> 
> ~beware of typos~

Louis' an absolute wreck.

His lips are pink and swollen, shiny with spit, and his eyes are glassy and unfocused, roaming everywhere but not taking anything in. there's a light pleasant, foggy feeling taking control of his mind, leaving him pliant and incoherent as Harry's tongue licks inside of him, hands holding his hips down. "H-Haz," Louis barely whimpers out, hands clutching Harry's hair tightly, pulling harshly. "Wazzit, darling?" Harry's lips are an obscene red, mouth and chin slick, but there's a evil? mischievous glint in his eyes that makes Louis keen. "Ple-ease, want- inside me," Louis begs, breathing coming hard and fast as Harry straightens up and sits on his heels. "What d'you want, baby? Can't please you if I don't know what you want." Harry's voice is low, making Louis shudder, but his question nearly makes him cry. "D-down. Want you here,"   
Louis' fingers press to his hole, loose from previously being fucked by one of his and Harry's 'toys', slipping inside before he can stop himself.   
Harry gives him a look, eyebrows raised an lips pursed and Louis instantly withdraws his hand, retrieving it to safety at his chest. "And where is that? Huh, Lou?" Harry growls and Louis whimpers and shakes his head, hips fucking upwards into nothing. "c'mon, just tell me and you can have my cock. That's what you want, right? Tell me where you want it," Harry orders. 

"W-want it in my cunt. What you to f-fuck my cunt, _please_ ," Louis begs, tears beginning to fall from his eyes and down the side of his face, leaving wet streaks. "Good girl," Harry praises and kisses Louis' forehead, grabbing the discarded lube and quickly pouring some into his dick. "Gonna make you feel good, okay baby?" Harry murmurs before pressing in, Louis' breath hitching as Harry's cock stretched him out just the slightest bit further. "Daddy," it comes out on an exhale, barely audible, but it makes Harry groan low in his throat and snap his hips forward quickly. "God, fuck, Louis." Harry moans, placing his hands on the insides of Louis' thighs and spreading then further, thrusts getting harder and faster. "O-oh," Louis pants, eyes squeeze shut. "Fuck m-me, please! harder, f-faster," he stutters and Harry complies, pushing his hips forward almost brutally, the head bored beginning to knock rhythmically against the wall. "Such a good girl for me, yeah? My good baby girl." Harry praises and Louis whines loudly an arches his back, fingers scrabbling for purchase. "Daddy!" He nearly yells when Harry's cock brushes against his prostate, so unbelievably close to the edge. "That's right darling, scream my name. Want the whole neighborhood to heat it." Harry growls and Louis can't help it, with a shout of Harry's name he comes in think ropes all over himself. 

Harry pulls out with a disappoints tut and smacks the side of Louis' thigh to get his attention. "Did I say you could come?" He asks lowly, suddenly looming over Louis with a dark expression. "N-no daddy," Louis chocked out and Harry draws back. "That's right. So you've been bad, correct?" Harry asks, and it's obviously a rhetorical question because he continues on without any answer from Louis. "Only bad girls don't listen to their daddies, and you wanna be a good girl, right?" This time Harry pauses, waiting for Louis' response. "Uh-huh." He murmurs weakly. "I'm sorry, daddy," Louis whimpers as Harry rolls him over, one hand landing hard on his arse cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are cool! :DD also my [tumblr!!!](http://spooksterlouis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
